Sg1 Halloween Special
by GryphonWonder14
Summary: It's halloween and its bad 'cause Daniel isn't feeling himself and the rest of Sg-1 are running for their lives aross the galaxy! (Read authors note)
1. Crime and Punishment

Name- Sg-1 Halloween Special

Author- GryphonWonder

Started- April 16, 2005

Season- Made up time, before season 8

Summery- It's Halloween and something bad is defiantly goin' down, 'cause Daniel doesn't seem to be himself and the rest of Sg-1 are running for their lives across the galaxy

Rating- T or Pg-13 for violence, some language, and mentions of alcohol consumption

Genre- Horror, suspense, and humor

Pairings- some Sam/Jack, and a tiny hint of Dan/Jan

Warnings- Major minor character death, in a funny sort of way… and I quote, from one of the

later chapters, 'Hey! It's all in good fun, man…..'

My older brother and I wrote this, combining 'his good writing skills and my weird ideas'. This isn't meant to be offensive, and if you're a Daniel fan, please don't give up on this story till chapter three or so. We're both Stargate fans, (not Atlantis...Evil!) so we're doing this for fun! It's our first fic, so be nice! Wow, it's a Halloween fic in the middle of April… Oh well!

"blah" means someone talking

'_blah' _means someone thinking

Disclaimer- Don't sue us, the most you'll get is like $12 or so… We don't own Stargate Sg-1 or the other characters from other places. Oh I wish….

Chapter 1- Crime and Punishment

The yellow afternoon sun blazed over the arid surface of PX3-729. The small insignificant military-issued tents of Sg-1's command post overlooked the dry desert valley 50 feet below. A small stream wound its way along the floor of it, disappearing under the dark bulk of the pyramid-shaped Goa'uld mother ship which sat, spider-like, in the middle. No Jaffa warriors patrolled the area, for the Goa'uld needed all their warriors helping inside.

Sam watched the two small khaki clad figures of Jack and Teal'c as they worked their way laboriously up the hill. She briefly wondered how it had come to this, the last of the Goa'uld besieged on one mother ship, and how that one mother ship was about to be blown into little pieces. It contained the last ruminants of their hateful ways and their most precious artifacts of destruction. _'This is gonna be good.'_

Daniel sulked in the corner. He had said many times that what they were doing was wrong, how they can learn so much by taking them alive. How they can find some new technology to help the war against the many enemies they've acquired lately. Oh well, things never worked out in his favor anyways.

"Hey kids!" The colonel greeted as he walked into the clearing, detonator in hand. Walking across the clearing, he hooked it up to the technologically advanced-looking signal enhancer they had installed on the other side of camp next to the rogue MALP of supplies. _'Yes, this is gonna be REAL good.'_

"Let's finish this." Jack added with an evil smirk as he turned to face his team and they all sat on the plastic lawn chairs comfortably acquired from the general. All but Daniel turned their chairs to the lip of the valley to have an uninterrupted view of the scene unfolding below.

"We have to wait until the generator is online," Sam reminded as they all waited for the fireworks.

"Yeah"

"I believe there is something you are forgetting, O'Neill." Teal'c suddenly announced after a few moments.

"What would that be?"

In response, the once Jaffa nodded his head at the red and white 'Igloo' cooler that stood at their feet.

"Oh but of course! I was just getting to that." Jack answered as he lifted the plastic lid and removed the chilled bottle of 1961 Sherry and a few glasses. _'How can I forget?'_

"I beg you! Reconsider! The information! The technology!" Daniel kept up his plea from behind a few storage boxes.

"Don't ruin the moment; we planned this a long time ago."

"Why wasn't I told?"

"Because we knew this would happen! Now, no wine for you!"

"But it's better to keep the ship!"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

Evening darkened into night, and soon the steady hum of the reactor as the Goa'uld mother ship sparkled into life inturupted the argument. Jack sighed and opened the beverage and poured the two glasses for himself and the major sitting next to him.

"It's too late anyways, so stop. Sure you don't want any?" Jack motioned to Teal'c.

"I am certain."

"Suit yourself."

The Goa'uld engines started and Jack pulled the detonator towards him.

"Let the games begin!" They started a count-down.

5…

"Listen to me!"

4…

"Not now Space monkey"

3…

"You will regret this!"

2…

"Maybe I will!"

1…

The button was pressed, the detonator beeped, the light blinked, the ship completely and utterly…..failed to explode, rose slowly above the lip of the valley and blasted into hyperspace.

Sherry trickled down uniforms as mouths gaped open. Time stood still.

"It's not dead!" Sam, being the smart one, pointed out.

"Thank you, Major obvious."

In silence, Sg-1 searched for the problem. Following the wire, they all happened upon it at the same time. Behind the first tent, it, or should I say he, stood with two halves of the grey cord clasped in his hands.

For a long time, no one moved or said a thing. Time, once again, stood still.

"Daniel?" the major ventured.

"How could you!"

"I couldn't let you do it! Think of the knowledge!"

Jack spoke up.

"You suck. You suck _bad_ you know that!"

The lone light bulb glowed dimly on the desk in front of Daniel as he sat in his lonely office surrounded by the rocks he brought from other planets. A book of records lay open in front of him. He flipped listlessly through the pages of Goa'uld writing without reading them.

'_Was it worth it?'_ He thought miserably to himself as he kept flipping.

'_What will they do to me?' _ He wondered and stopped 'reading'. Daniel stared at the glowing eyes of the small jack o' lantern that sat on his desk. It stared back.

"Guess there won't be any candy for Danny this Halloween." He voiced aloud to the pumpkin.

'_Man, I'm talking to a pumpkin. Maybe Jack was right. I am a loser.' _

As if out of nowhere, the door to the office flew off its hinges as a tall brooding Jaffa warrior stormed in.

"Teal'c! What are you doing?" The archeologist nervously stood up bumping the desk. The already unstable pumpkin head rolled to the ground, spilling the candle on the floor. Teal'c said nothing.

They stood staring at each other in the face, as tumbleweed rolled past in a cliché fashion. Suddenly, Teal'c started forward and leaped at a staggering pace at the unsuspecting victim behind the desk and barreled into him. His arms closed in around the archeologist's neck and they wrestled to the ground.

"Teal'c! What- "He didn't get to finish for the strong Jaffa warrior pined him to the ground and began to throttle him. Daniel struggled against his grip, writhing side to side, attempting to escape, but Teal'c was to strong. Suddenly, the arms released their grip.

"Oh….(gasp)…..Teal'c, you've come to your senses. What do you think you're doing!"

Daniel began to rise as the first punch hit him right in the chest. His head slammed against the floor as more followed. Soon, his struggling ceased and Teal'c rose to his feet. He calmly walked out of the room, pausing only to admire one of the rocks on the desk, and to wipe his bloody hands.

Blood pooled under the desk as the candle set the surroundings aflame. It cast a flickering shadow across the pumpkin head, casting a hideous and frightening shadow on the wall.

Flames rose higher, two guards calmly walked inside and removed the body. The pumpkin smiled.

To be continued….

Trust us, it gets better! As some of you writers (and attempted writers) know, beginning chapters are always the hardest. Please review! No flames!


	2. Spiking the Punch

Okay, considering I got no reviews, I'm just going to prove you all wrong by writing another chapter! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Don't worry, Daniels not dead. Not in that way. The story actually really starts off in the next chapter.

Chapter 2- Spiking the Punch

The deep beats of Led Zeppelin echoed through out the SGC compound as Teal'c unceremoniously climbed the winding stairs to the control room to meet up with the general. Coming up to stand next to Hammond, he glanced at what was going on in the gate room and stared. _'What on Chu'luk?_'

The madness that was the SGC Halloween party had completely taken control of the gate room. There was even a very elaborately decorated banner stating the occasion, black and orange balloons littered the room. The usually grey walls were covered in streamers of the same colors.

But, the first thing he saw was a very nude Siler streaking through the crowd. He hyperactively climbed an unstable-looking ladder propped up next to the stargate and positioned himself on top of it. The sergeant jumped straight into the little kiddy pool which sat on the ramp. Some of the guards held up 10's and 9.5's.

Tracing the path of drunken soldiers, it was clear that most of them gathered around a very popular punch bowl. Further examination revealed an obviously intoxicated McKay sitting under the orange table-clothed table with a keg of whiskey and a pump, working quickly to ensure that the punch stayed popular.

Some spare kegs lay in the corner next to a drunken Jack laboriously inscribing 'Jack was here' on the compound wall with a Crayola scented (blueberry) marker. Sam looked on, swaying slightly and occasionally laughing. Some soldiers were tying a scientist to a chair with black streamers. The poor guy was gagged with a mini pumpkin.

Cheers erupted in the gate room, Teal'c looked town to see all the personnel gather in the middle. Jack stood on the ramp, and offered a toast to the General, who stood next to Teal'c. Suddenly, the glass of the viewing window shattered into a million pieces as an empty and slightly dented beer keg crashed through from the gate room. Hammond deftly reached forward and hit the blast door control. The armored plate slowly slid down over the window, but not before another keg and a pair of red heart-spotted underpants sailed through.

"They must be stopped." Teal'c said, turning to Hammond.

"Calm down Teal'c, they're having fun. It's too late to stop them anyways." '_it's been a while since they were permitted to have a party like this. Lighten up, Teal'c'_ Hammond replied, pulling a Marguerita bottle from beneath the control console.

"You want any?"

"No, I cannot" the Jaffa replied, glancing at the closed blast doors._ 'Somehow, I do not want to be them'_

"So, what ever happened to Daniel?" Hammond inquired, getting a translucent glass from the cupboard behind him and pouring himself a drink.

"It is a long story"

"Tell me about it"

In the deep corners of Cheyenne Mountain lay a well visited room of miracles, and sometimes horrors. To many, it was known as- _The Infirmary_. To Jack O'Neill, being afraid of the good doctor, it was known as 'Janet's Lair Where She Sticks Large Needles into Patients to Torture Them'.

As the drunken party raged on several stories below, the doctor quietly hummed a tune to herself as she took out yet another torture- I mean, medical device. The infirmary was blank of any decorations and the walls were completely white. Janet's job was a slightly sad mournful one, but she had to do it to get paid. Though she was kind of glad to be working and not joining in to 'festivities' that lay in the gate room. _'Those parties always include some sort of drunkenness and I sure don't want to be part of it. Soldiers can be scary when intoxicated._'

Daniel's lifeless body lay on a small white bunk, second on the left. No one else inhabited the chamber except the two guards that patrolled outside. As the doctor turned around to face the archeologist to do some more tests on the body for who knows what reason, what she saw shocked her. And it wasn't the purple monkey plushie pinned up on the far wall in a grotesque fashion.

Instead of Daniel, a larger dark form sat on the bed, its slit eyes glowing red. Janet rubbed her eyes. _'It must be my imagination. Or maybe overworking'_

Opening her eyes, she quickly noticed the creature was no more. But so was Daniel, who occupied the bed a minute ago. '_what the hell?'_

"Danny?" '_But he's dead!'_

She backed away, colliding with the bulk of the giant black monster which plagued her before.

"AAAiiieee!" That second Janet got a good look at the creature's face. It hideously mirrored Daniel's. But something was defiantly wrong. It was stark black, and had wild black hair and pointed fangs. The skin was scaled and glistened in the dim light of electrical lamps positioned around the infirmary. Large claws grew from his hands and a pair of enormous bat-like wings were folded in around him.

"Danny!" '_Is that really him? But how---?' _She repeated, jumping for the red alarm switch,but the Daniel- beast lunged into her way, blocking her path. She turned to face him with a frightened expression.

"Is that you?" The creature started advancing in a threatening manner and grabbed her by the arms, wings now spread out. She had no time to run away.

"Danny!" She managed to choke out as he lifted her off the ground.

"Stop! I know that somewhere- 'cough' -deep inside, the Daniel Jackson I- 'choke' -know still lives! Please- 'cough' don't do this!"

The creatures hard face features suddenly relaxed and his grip softened. Red eyes turned back into blue ones as Daniel's distinct features started showing themselves. They stared at each other for quite some time.

"Janet" He choked out in a disfigured voice.

"Please, let go." All of a sudden, the trained doctor swung out of his grasp and accidentally collided with the medicine cabinet behind her. She hit her head and Daniel's soft features turned back into the horribly disfigured grimace.

His eyes glowed brighter as he leapt upon her, grabbing her and pinning her in place. His fangs seemed to grow longer and they glistened in the light. Daniel, or what used to be him, swiftly sank those fangs into the doctor's neck and sucked her blood.

Janet had no time to scream as the energy went out of her and the creature let her go. She crashed to the ground and Daniel took one more look at Janet, now dead, on the floor. The archeologist glanced around to see if anyone noticed the carnage. Considering the guards hadn't rushed into the room, he hypothesized no one knew. The creature turned around to leave as a purple monkey watched silently with small, mournful, beady eyes.

Please review! It gets b_etter_. Trust me! Please review!


	3. Life o' the Party

Oh thank you! Followers! Yay!

CO-AUTHOR SAYS:

Yeesss….Followers…., hehehe…soon now….

(look for the "co-author says" section in the following chapters)

Buggles586- Thank you! Yeah, it gets better.

Wheeley- Thanks, the characters are supposed to be a bit OoC.

Chapter 3- Life o' the Party

"All I'm saying is that Batman with a laser gun can kick Superman's ass any day!"

"But Batman doesn't have a laser gun."

"So… He has Batarangs."

"Oh come on! How can something called "batarang" be seriously considered a weapon?"

The guards' voices drifted through the closed door to the infirmary. Where the Daniel-Creature stooped, listening, waiting.

"Hey, maybe we should check on doc Frazier, she's been in there for quite a while."

"Look man, she doesn't like you!"

"Hey, hey…. She hasn't said no…"

"Yet."

The doorknob turned slowly, and a slim shaft of light slid up the infirmary floor.

"Dude, the lights are off."

"Try the switch."

A guard entered the room and felt around for a light switch. Finding it, he clicked it on. Darkness.

"Its not working."

The second guard produced a flashlight and they both walked into the infirmary.

"Doctor…?"

"Heeyyyy…Frasier, sweetie, you here…"

"Dude, she never liked you."

"Hey! Wait a minute; I think you're just jealous."

The other guard rolled his eyes as they continued forward. The flashlight beam lit up a cot. They approached it and noticed a blood stain on the white linen.

"Dude, look. I think that's mine."

"Really."

"No, really, remember that time I fell down the stairs and hit my head?"

"You did that on purpose to see Frasier."

"It worked didn't it?"

"She shoved you out the door!"

"Oh….yah…"

Suddenly the flashlight lit up a shoe on he ground, and a corner of a white robe. The guards moved closer, and soon the flashlight illuminated all of Frasier's body, stretched out on the ground.

"Holy Shit!"

"Oh man, that's sick, it's like something drank her blood…"

"We gotta tell the others, NOW!"

"Wait Jim…"

He swung the light over on the wall, revealing a hideous grimace, laughing at them.

"Oh Jesus!" Screamed the other guard, and without thinking, drew his gun and emptied the full clip into the creature. Its purple head rolled on the ground, stuffing trailing in a grotesque fashion.

"You suck! I gave that to her!"

"Well, this is no time for your stupid jokes. Larry, we have to get out of here and tell the others. We didn't see anyone leave, so whatever did that" he pointed to Frasier "is still here."

They both shivered, and ran for the door.

"Jim! Hit the alar--!" Larry's yell was cut off as a huge dark shape fell from the ceiling and onto his back, tearing off his head before he had a chance to finish. Before Larry's body hit the floor, the Creature leapt to its feet and headed straight towards the other guard, who was already aiming.

As the Daniel-thing crept closer, Jim pulled the trigger. The gun clicked, its magazine empty. Suddenly, it was torn from his grasp as the beast leapt upon him, slashing and tearing. When the deed was done, the Creature rose to its feet once more and headed toward the door.

"Unscheduled off-world activation" The automatic announcement rang throughout the base, hardly heard in the booming chaos that consumed the gateroom.

"Whooo iiiisss iiiittt?" clumsily asked Hammond, spinning on a chair in the control room, the Marguerita bottle, mostly empty, swinging from his hand.

"Believe it is the Tok'ra." Teal'c casually and calmly replied, highly annoyed at the party near the Gate.

"Aww, let them in!"

"But the par-"

"Let them in, Teal'c! 'hic' That's an ORDER!"

In the room below, the metal iris twisted open revealing the familiar pool of blue liquid we all know and love. In that very moment, four Tok'ra delegates exited the watery substance. Naked Siler leapt from the gate into the pool at Anise's feet.

"What the hell?"

Thank you for the reviews! I hope to so more of them though… hint Review! hint


	4. Neon Warnings

Yeah, this one's short, sorry for the delay. Oh, reviews are loved, and usually people reading the story actually leave them.

Daniel felt the elevator glide downwards as he stood in the hallway, his tail swishing menacingly. Spotting an air vent in the ceiling, he leaped up and tore the wire mesh from the opening. Crawling inside, he thought he could discern a steady rhythm of vibration from the general direction of the gateroom.

The ventilation shafts wormed their way through the entire complex as Daniel's heightened perception easily picked up the trail to the elevator corridor. Pushing out another grating, he dug his powerful claws into the concrete and climbed upwards onto the ceiling. Settling himself in the shadowy far corner he observed the scene below.

The elevator opened and an annoying voice immediately spilled into the room.

"Anyways, I just don't swing that way, pal."

Davis strode angrily out of the lift, followed by his aid and an SGC soldier. Above them, the beast watched from the darkness as Davis shot a contemptuous look at the metal grating lying dejectedly at his feet.

"This place is really falling apart-" he started, but alas, that instant the thing landed on the soldier's shoulders, crushing him to the ground. Davis's aid spun around gun drawn and open fired. The bullets tore into he creature's side, splattering the wall with goopy turquoise blood. However, the monster hardly seemed to feel the wound, which sizzled and closed in front of Davis's eyes.

"What the hell-" the aid stammered right before Daniel's razor sharp tail whipped around, impaling him through the stomach and swinging him into the air. The major cringed against the wall as the thing slammed his assistant into the opposite wall with a sickening thud.

After finishing its deed, the Daniel-monster thing slowly turned its head around at a one hundred eighty degree angle to face the weeping major. Unfortunately, nobody was around to hear him scream like the little girl he is, or, was. They were either dead or attending the SGC's wildest Halloween party yet.

The gateroom walls were now covered in a sticky mixture of frosting, silly string, and assorted unidentified substances. Some personnel were already hopelessly glued to the walls, laughing away in a convoluted drunken stupor. The floor, or rather, the ground (the actual floor was nowhere in sight), was a different story altogether cup cake wrappers intermingled with confetti in puddles of beer-punch. A few articles of clothing were scattered about, forming several complete outfits.

Some one had dragged McKay from underneath the table and had token over the punch bowl duty. The kiddy pool now contained less water than the room itself, as jack had somehow dragged a garden hose into the complex and hosed random people, giggling manically.

Glancing through what was left of the glass window, the stocky form of General Hammond could be discerned spinning on his office chair with a bottle of Jack Daniels, no pun intended. As he swung pas the control panel, the general kicked random buttons with his feet. That's right, not even the general suspected the massacre that was going on in the rest of the complex; the massacre that quite rapidly made its way towards the gate room. After all, the unwanted visitors he just unwontedly received mentioned nothing of any sort of danger, and Anise, first shocked at the nerve of her allies, was now joining the general in raiding the strangely chock-full cabinets of his desk and pulling out all the alcohol they could muster.

No one realized the danger, that is, not until the red lights of the alarm system went off; causing Jack to drop the hose onto the ground and the never ceasing spray of water to hit the electricity box. The box which, coincidentally, was left wide open after a drunken guard decided to show off his amazing ability to channel electricity into the ground without getting hurt. Poor old Roger's corpse lay a few feet from the appliance, unnoticed and uncared for.

Some brave (or would that be cowardly?) soul managed to pull the alarm lever before getting viciously torn to shreds. Little did he know that that act of courage would cause more harm then good, but he didn't know, and he still doesn't know anything, because he's dead. Anyways, after the alarm went off, the party took an unexpected twist into a worse direction. The water from the hose hit the internal parts of the electricity box, causing the normal bright white lamps on the ceiling to flicker and fade and the eerie emerald emergency lights to come on. The Daniel-thing crept on, its wings glowing bright lime pink for, amazingly, the archeologist had inherited a 'glow-in-the-dark' gene from his 'death'.

The general suddenly froze and hastily lurched forward and grabbed on to the large table in front of him, ceasing the twirling instantaneously. He suppressed the dizziness in his head and got up from his spinney chair because one thing he learned during his active duty as a general is how to suppress dizziness. Some say it's impossible, but Hammond says otherwise. The green lights illuminated the chamber with yellowish-blue light as the commander of the base made his way to the microphone a few steps to his right. After several minutes, the general successfully made that trip and looked out at his crew through the whole in the glass leading to the gateroom. Far bellow, a strange scene unfolded.

"Wait a second, this wasn't in the script." He muttered to himself as he observed Jack and his second in command laughing hysterically and rolling on the floor as the lone Jaffa of the group looked at them bemused. A single bright neon purple post-it hung from the large man's back. The general couldn't make out what was written on it but from the looks Teal'C was getting, it wasn't good.

"Sg-1." It was amazing how quickly Hammond arose from his drunken stupor to take back control of his facility. His commanding voice shook the already shaken room below him causing even the gate itself to turn around and glare at him before saluting casually and returning to the tasks at hand.

"Sg-1! We are in the middle of a crisis!" Hammond's cries echoed through the base and in the corner of his eye, the general glimpsed the bat-like figure in the security monitor flinch before continuing on its route in the direction of the gateroom. Their problem was just being realized, but the commander noticed the warning signs and suddenly knew exactly what to do to protect against the obvious threat lurking in the shadows. But Hammond knew nothing of the creature apart from the rising fear in his chest and the dark, demented features the beast flaunted. The bat-like wings were even scarier than the strange pink shade it was glowing in. Thus, he realized, the best way to get ride of an unwanted pest is to give him an unwanted surprise.

"Sg-1, suit up. You have a mission to accomplish."

This was short, and I haven't updated in months, but I just wish I had more time to write. Oh well.


End file.
